tosh and the three way
by stardiva
Summary: come in and find out. this is for all my janto and tosh fans. here is chap 11, finally... more to come. .. hope you like. there will be more chaps. hope you like... a bit of gwen and owen bashing but not alot...
1. Chapter 1

Tosh sat at her workstation, she glanced over at her team mates Gwen and Owen, who didn't even notice her. They were too busy flirting with each other. She rolled her eyes as she turned back to her work. She suddenly felt two arms going about her waist and a pair of lips gently grazed her neck. It was her boss and friend Jack Harkness. His rich american velvet voice purred " So Ianto and I were wondering if you would like to join us tonight in a three way." She turned and looked over at Ianto who was preparing coffee and had his back to them.. "A what?" Jack then pearched him self on her desk and smiled impishly as he leaned over and said in a hush tone as he gently touched her shoulder.

" A three way, you know,You, me, Ianto, dinner and dancing then back to Ianto's for naked hide and seek, then a night of hot sex. A three way." Tosh looked at him in amazement as Ianto came over with their coffees. He smiled warmly at her as he set his tray . Tosh looked at the both of them "And what if I decided to say yes?" Ianto looked at Jack who smiled impishly as Ianto spoke " Then I would say, that Jack and I will pick you up at your place at 630pm ." Tosh looked at both men. " You're serious?"

Ianto and Jack looked at each other and Jack grinned as he looked back at Tosh.' I am alway serious about Naked hide and seek and sex." Ianto chuckled " He is , but it doesn't stop him from cheating, He cheats he always cheats." Tosh glanced over at Gwen and Owen who were still busy flirting to notice, "What about Gwen and Owen " Jack leaned over 'They're not invited. We only ask people we realy like." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and looked at Ianto. "Right Yani."

Ianto smiled as he put his arms around Tosh's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered "Yep."He too gave her a quick kiss while Jack gave Ianto one as well. Tosh lookedat them both " Alright, Yes. Sounds like fun," Jack clapped his hands gleefuly, then put his arms around them and put his hand on Ianto's ass. " So, Tosh go home and get all dolled up and we will see you at 6."

ok i am sooo not sure where this came from

but should i continue?

do you want to see what happens on the date? oh and how should Gwen and owen react.

hope you like.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack clapped his hands gleefuly, then put his arms around them and put his hand on Ianto's ass. " So, Tosh go home and get all dolled up and we will see you at 6."

Just as Ianto was helping Tosh on with her coat, Owen came in to the room. Owen scowled as he watched Tosh go out the door. "Hey Harkness, why the hell does Tosh get to go early while the rest of us have to stay and work". Jack glared at him "Because Owen , Unlike some people Tosh actually got her work done." Owen frowned " I was working."

Jack scoffed "On what? Accidently unplugging Tosh's computer,working Ianto's last nerve?Or Gwen's Tits? Thats not the type of work I mean Owen. I mean real Torchwood work, Now as of right now you are on duty tonight, Ianto and I have to go get ready for a important appointment." With that Jack took Ianto's hand and left an open mouthed Owen in their wake.

When they got to the SUV, Ianto got in the passenger side and waited as Jack got in on the driver's side. Jack noticed his beau grinning. "What? Whats so funny." Still grinning Ianto spoke "What the hell was that about Tosh's computer, my nerves, Gwen's Tits?" Jack laughed"What ? You'd rather i had said Gwen's computer, Tosh's nerves, and your tits?" Ianto rolled his eyes "I do not have tits Jack." Jack leaned over and put his hand on Ianto's crotch."No , you have something, much MUCH NICER." They kissed then Jack started the car. He spoke "Ok come on Ianto . We have a threesome with a gorgeous woman to get ready for."

ok gang here this chap

the next will be the Date.

what do you think.


	3. Chapter 3

They kissed then Jack started the car. He spoke "Ok come on Ianto . We have a threesome with a gorgeous woman to get ready for."

this next bit is in the third party.

Tosh took one last look in her bathroom mirror, She was please with the image she saw. She wore a short red slinky form fitting dress. She had put her hair up cause Jack had told her once that he liked it when she wore her hair up. She also knew that red was a colour that both Jack and Ianto liked. It was funny the love she felt for Jack wasn't the kind of love she knew Ianto felt for Jack.

The love she felt was more of a crush that every highschool girl would have for the most popular boy in school. And that popular boy ( Her Boss) and His boyfriend Ianto ( who was her best friend )wanted to have a threesome with her. She loved both men dearly. She was just running a comb through a stray piece of hair when her door chime rang.

As she opened the door,she was greeted by Ianto. He smiled sweetly as she ushered hm in, once inside he gathered her in his arms and placed on her lips a sweet lover's kiss. He then put his nose in the crook of her neck and drank in her scent. She shudders as she heard him murmur " You smell so good ." She was about to respond when a rich american accent came up behind them."Better then me?"

ok weird spot giggggle but hey this me the queen of weird spots

any suggestions on how the evening should go?

enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Tosh shuddered as she heard Ianto murmur " You smell so good ." She was about to respond when a rich american accent came up behind them."Better then me?"

this next part is in Jack's point of view

I stood in the doorway with a mock pout tugging on my lips. My darling Welshman smiled that smile that had me by my heart and my balls and he knew it. He smiled as he spoke, his arms still around Tosh's waist, which strangely was making me incredibly horny seeing the two of them together. Just the way Ianto was holding her. I knew how it felt to be in those arms. Ianto winked at me as he rested his head on Tosh's head"Now Jack you know that i love the way you smell but seriously you have to come smell this gorgeous woman."

I went and put my arms around Tosh's waist and managed to put my hands on Ianto's ass, we kissed over Tosh's head. Then I nuzzled Tosh's neck drinking in her scent. My Ianto was right, She did smell heavenly."MMMMM 21 century FEMALE pharamones, i love it." Tosh sighed contently as my hand gently cupped her breast and Ianto gently kissed her shoulder. We smiled at each other as I whispered " Any one up for Naked hide and seek?"

ok what do we think?

any suggestion for the three way?

and how to have gwen and owen find out?

Jacq, white ? any one?


	5. Chapter 5

."MMMMM 21 century FEMALE pharamones, i love it." Tosh sighed contently as my hand gently cupped her breast and Ianto gently kissed her shoulder. We smiled at each other as I whispered " Any one up for Naked hide and seek?"

this next part is in third party

Before Tosh could reply, Jack gently kissed her shoulder,as his free hand slipped silently under Ianto's shirt , his fingers found Ianto's left nipple. Jack smiled as he heard both Ianto and Tosh moan in pleasure. Jack took them both by the hand and quietly lead the way to Toshes bedroom. Between kisses and caresses they silently shed their clothes . Jack stood back and watched as his darling Welsh man gently laid Tosh down on her bed against the soft pillows.

Ianto lay down beside her and proceeded to pleasure her, as Jack watched. Jack stood back and watched the scene. As he did, his hands absentmindedly went down to his own cock and began to fondle himself. Ianto looked over his shoulder at him, smiled lovingly at his beau and then turned back to Tosh. who smiled dreamily at Ianto as she nodded . Tosh spoke as she held out her hand invitingly "Jack would you care to join us?"Jack went to lay beside them, kissing them both as he murmured softly " As you wish my Mistress."

Jack draped himself over Ianto and felt his hard cock enter his young welsh lover. Ianto moaned in pleasure for two reasons one of course was the wonderful hard cock that was now twitching wonderfuly in his ass. the second was the fact that his own cock was now in the body of the beautiful nude young woman who lay under him. The three moved together as one. Each giving and taking kisses and touches. Soon Tosh was the one in between Jack and Ianto. She moaned in her pleasure as she felt Jack's cock in her vagina and his lips kissing and sucking her breast. Behind her lay Ianto who had his cock in her ass. He also was kissing her shoulder.

As the two men fucked her, they had their hands resting on each other ass and every once in awhile they would give each other long kisses. At one point Jack whispered in Tosh's ear "I am glad you wore your hair up , you look so beautiful my mistress." She felt Ianto sigh into her shoulder " Oh my mistress. I have long wanted to please you."

She sighed happily. She had never had two men enter her body at the same time and she was in absolute heaven. She was glad she had agreed to this threesome.

ok weird spot. but again a queen of the weird spot.

and don't worry this is soooo far from over. i think the fun has just begun.

besides gwen and owen have to find out.

sooo what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

At one point Jack whispered in Tosh's ear "I am glad you wore your hair up , you look so beautiful my mistress." She felt Ianto sigh into her shoulder " Oh my mistress. I have long wanted to please you."

She sighed happily. She had never had two men enter her body at the same time and she was in absolute heaven. She was glad she had agreed to this threesome.

Soon they lay together sleeping in the afterglow. A soft silk comforter covering them. Jack lay leaning against the pillow at the head of the smiled as he glanced at the two naked figures in his arms. It made him smile. On his right side, Toshiko lay curled up in the crook of his arm with her head on his shoulder . 'God she is beautiful. he thought, as he softly ran his fingers through her hair. He smiled to himself 'Her hair really does look beautiful when it is swept up."

He found her body to be the most perfect example of the female form. Soft supple skin, Wonderfully Perky breasts, a nice soft ass just right for caressing and giving the odd gentle pinch, and beautiful soft yet very kissable lips. He gently kissed her forehead and gently rubbed her shoulder. He watched as Tosh stired but still slumbered. He was about to kiss her forehead again but he heard a soft male sigh coming from his left. The sleeping man lay with his head on Jack's bare chest facing him.

Jack smiled to himself as he looked over at the source of the sigh. He met two of the most beautiful blue eyes looking at him. It was his lover, the most important person in Jack's life. His Ianto Jones, and yes Ianto was his, in every sense of the word. Where Jack found Tosh to have the perfect woman form. In Jack's eyes Ianto was the best male lover he ever had. His Ianto Jones made Jack feel loved and for once in all his life times really and truly human.

Ianto smiled at his Captain "Morning." Jack returned the smile with one of his own. "Morning Yani." Ianto moved up Jack's bare body so that they could lay nose to nose. They kissed tenderly as Jack put his arm around Ianto and gathered him close. Ianto glanced over at the sleeping form of Tosh. He smiled as he put his hand on hers which was resting on Jack's bare chest. He locked eyes with Jack, and they kissed tenderly Then they looked back at a sleeping Tosh. " She is a beautiful woman isn't she?" Jack nodded "Owen is soo crazy. and sort of stupid not to realize what a fine catch she is."

Jack then nuzzled Ianto's bare shoulder. "mmmmm Tosh isn't the only one who smells wonderful." Ianto smiled. "Caraid since we have wait till Tosh wakes up." He smiled impishly as he kissed his lover's chest carefull not to disturb Tosh. " I was wondering if I have your permission to give you pleasure while we wait." He gently kissed Jack's now very hard nipple teasingly as his hand moved down and he ran his fingers through Jack's pubs .

This action made Jack catch his breath and then sighed contently 'Like he has to ask." he thought. Ianto then began his lovemaking to him. Jack whimpered as his lover caressed his body with his lips and his fingers . Jack could feel his cock twitch and harden with ever pleasureable touch. "Oh Ianto oh god ." he whisper.

Ianto smiled as he then took the hardened cock in to his mouth and begain to suck as he felt Jack's free hand run through his hair. Ianto brought Jack to his climax, then released him. He then went back to his spot in Jack's arm just as Tosh sleepily opened her eyes and smiled. Jack and Ianto looked at her and Jack grinned " Well Ianto Look who is awake. Good morning beautiful."

Both men kissed her. While Jack lay his hand on the small of her back,Ianto rested one of his hands on the base of Jack's still slightly hard cock and his other on Tosh's thigh. Tosh put her arms around both men. Ianto smiled. "Good morning, I'm about to go make some of Jack's industrial strenght coffee. " He looked at them both. " Would you both like a cup?"

ok weird spot again.

soo what do you think?

and how should i do the next chap

any ideas?

jacq? White? hope you like.


	7. Chapter 7

Both men kissed her. While Jack lay his hand on the small of her back,Ianto rested one of his hands on the base of Jack's still slightly hard cock and his other on Tosh's thigh. Tosh put her arms around both men. Ianto smiled. "Good morning, I'm about to go make some of Jack's industrial strenght coffee. " He looked at them both. " Would you both like a cup?"

Tosh nodded as Ianto got up from the bed, "Yeah . That would be nice, Ianto thank you." Ianto looked over at Jack, who was about to speak. " Notice, I directed my question to Tosh not you. I already know your answer Sir. " Jack chuckled under his breath "He knows me so well. " He put his arm around Tosh's waist. Jack grinned as he and Tosh watched the young welshman who had put on Tosh's burgendy bath robe which Tosh had to admit did look good on him. She couldn't help staring at his ass as he left the room. She heard Jack's rich american voice chuckle as it tickled her ear."Got a cute ass doesn't he? Makes you want to pinch it doesn't it." He gathered her in his arms and nuzzled her neck.

Tosh giggled as she nodded. He spoke teasingly in her ear "Mind you, Ianto's not the only one that has a cute pinchable ass." Jack's hand made their way down to Tosh's ass and pinched it gently, causing her to squeal. Jack then shifted her so that she was straddling him. She moaned as she felt his cock enter her vaginal opening once again. His hands caressed her breasts, he then drew her to him . Jack smiled as he heard her soft voice whisper. "Come for me Jack. Say my name as you come. Please, I need to hear you say my name. Please." Jack kissed her lips before he gave one last thrust as he came as he cried out 'TOSHIKO."

Suddenly she felt two other soft male hands on her hips and a pair of soft lips grazing her cheek as she felt a cock slide in to her entrance. "Oh Ianto." she sighed. He kissed her shoulder as he murmured "I wish to Pleasure my Mistress."As he fucked Tosh from behind, Ianto felt Jack's hands on his ass. He felt those hands push him deeper in to Tosh's ass which caused Jack's own cock to go deep in side Tosh as moaned in her pleasure as she felt Ianto's arms go around her waist. His long soft nimble fingers begain to caress her nipples, making them hard between his fingers

Tosh leaned down and begain kissing Jack's chest causing him to moan in pleasure . Tosh took Jack's nipple in her mouth and began to suck on it . Ianto and Jack smiled at each other and kissed tenderly. Soon they lay together comfortably in under the slik comforter. The two men and their darling mistress. They soon fell asleep.

ok this chap was a bitch to write. there will be more . After all Gwen and owen have to find out . Right? of course right. The bathrobe I had ianto in is the one that Tosh wore in greeks bearing gifts . was gonna have Jack wear the one Mary wore but one of my friends pointed out to me that it might bring bad memories for Tosh. I still might.

this is for all my tosh and janto fans.

again this is not the end of this story not by a long shot.

hope you like


	8. Chapter 8

Tosh leaned down and begain kissing Jack's chest causing him to moan in pleasure . Tosh took Jack's nipple in her mouth and began to suck on it . Ianto and Jack smiled at each other and kissed tenderly. Soon they lay together comfortably in under the slik comforter. The two men and their darling mistress. They soon fell asleep.

The next day at the Hub, Tosh sat at her desk going over some last minute paper work. She glanced over at Ianto, who happened to be looking over at her as she did. He smiled that gentle smile that made him look so sexy and the same time very boyish. He brought her coffee over and sat it down next to her hand, She smiled up at him and resisted the urge to pull him closer and kiss those lush lips.

Those lips that had covered her own body with kisses and touches last night. Soft male hands sliding over her breasts making her nipples... She shook her head "Stop it." She picked up the coffee and took a sip as he walked back to his station. She moaned as she did "MMMM Ianto, this is just gorgeous just like its maker." Ianto smiled softly as he made his way back.

As he walked by she reach out and pinched his ass gently. He looked at her in mock sterness "Oy watch it missy. Or I"ll spank you." She giggled and was about to speak when she heard a rich american voice singing out through out the hub.

I'M NOT INTO SUPERSITION, BLACK CATS AND VOODOO DOLLS. BUT I FEEL A PREMONTION THOSE TWO ARE GONNA MAKE ME FALL. TOSH AND IANTO GIVE ME THESE NEW SENSATIONS, AS THEY GIVE ME GENTLE LICKS IN THE BEDROOM LIGHT.

Ianto and Tosh turned and watched as Jack came down the stairs from his office with a pair of earphones in his ears and his ipod at his hip , that Ianto had given to him at Christmas. Ianto and Tosh grinned at each other as they watched Jack dance around the hub. Tosh whispered as she watched Jack wiggle his ass in time to the music"Think we should let him know we're watching?"

Ianto shook his head and put his finger to his lips "Nah, this is more fun. Let him figure it out." They then sat on the edge of Tosh's desk and watched Jack continue on his merry sexy dance. His voice rang out.

LITTE DO THEY KNOW I'LL MAKE THEM TAKE THEIR CLOTHES OFF AND MAKE THEM GO DANCING IN THE RAIN. I KNOW I MAKE THEM LIVE THIS CRAZY LIFE , BUT THEY KNOW I CAN TAKE AWAY THEIR PAIN. LIKE A RETCON BULLET TO THEIR BRAIN. COME ON.

Ianto and Tosh found themselves giggling like a pair of school girls watching Jack wiggle and flounce about. He looked so sexy dancing about in his tight assed pants and his suspenders and the tight dark blue shirt stretched arcross his chest..Tosh looked over at Ianto who had a distant smile on his face. Tosh leaned over and whispered "I Know what you're thinking. And you ought to be ashamed of your self" Ianto glanced at her and then back to where Jack was dancing suductivly around the hub."Yeah, well only reason you know that is cause you're thinking the same thing."They continued watching as Jack went on dancing,singing and touching himself in front of them.

UPSIDE, INSIDE OUT WE'VE LIVIN LA VIDA TORCHWOOD. IT MIGHT PUSH AND PULL YOU DOWN. LIVIN LA VIDA TORCHWOOD. WHERE IANTO'S SUITS ARE DEVIL RED AND TOSH'S SKIN IS COLOR MOCHA. I KNOW THEY;'LL WEAR ME OUT LIVING LA VIDA LOCA . COMMMMME ON . COMMME ON COMME ON WE'RE LIVING LA VIDA TORCHWOOD.

Ianto and Tosh both blushed as they looked at each other as Tosh grinned impishly at Ianto "Well he always did say red is your colour." Ianto looked her up and down as he stroked her arm "Yeah, and your skin does have a nice mocha shade to it. " She sighed as she felt his fingers touch her skin. Suddenly they felt hands on their asses , goosing both of them. Then they felt an arm go around their shoulders as Jack buzzed both their ears, in between kissing and fondling them . Ianto glanced over at Tosh"Well I think he knows we're here." as Jack smiled wickedly as he continued huskily

I WOKE UP IN CARDIF CITY IN A HIGH CLASSED HOTEL . WHILE IANTO IS THE ONE WHO HAS MY HEART, BUT IT WAS TOSH AND HE LAST NIGHT WHO HAD MY BOD. WE WERE ALSO SPENDING TORCHWOOD'S MONEY. BUT WE DON'T WANT ANY RETCON PILLS. WE NEVER DRINK THE WATER CAUSE IANTO MAKES FRESH ROASTED CAFE. ONCE YOU GET A TASTE OF IT, YEAH IANTO'S COFFEE WILL MAKE YOU GO INSANE. WITH TOSH AND HER BODY , ITS MAKES YOU FEEL THE SAME.

Ianto laughed as Jack then took Tosh in his arms and lead her in a merry dance. He playfully nuzzled her neck. She squeeled in delight as his hands roamed gleefully over her body. Ianto watched, then spoke in mock sterness "Now Jack be gentle with her. Give her a little time to get use to you and those 51 century pharamones of your.." Tosh looked at Ianto puzzled "You mean he smells like that naturally?" Ianto smiled as he nodded as Tosh looked back at Jack "I had no idea."

Jack then dipped her, and then he danced her back to where Ianto stood. Jack then turned to his male lover and held out his hand as he continued to wiggle his butt. "Your turn Mister Jones." Jack then put his arms around Ianto while caressing the young welsh man's ass, as Jack began a very sexy dirty dance with him across the floor as he finished up the song.

I WILL SOON MAKE THEM TAKE THEIR CLOTHES OFF AND MAKE THEM BOTH DANCE IN THE RAIN. I KNOW I MAKE THEM LIVE THIS CRAZY LIFE . BUT THEY KNOW I CAN TAKE AWAY THEIR PAIN. IT WILL BE A RETCON BULLET TO THEIR BRAINS.. BUT FOR NOW COMMMMME ON WE LIVING LA LIVA VIDA TORCHWOOD LIVING LA VIDA TORCHWOOD.

Laughing and panting the three of them fell on the couch, Jack grabbed the two of them and brought them towards to him. He then smiled wickedly as he spoke teasingly "Come Kiddies, Give Daddy a kiss"

ok weird spot but hey my fic my rules.

ok the song is Ricky Martin's liva vida loca. ( tweeked of course ) Snowjoke ( jess this is for you and Gem and of course the little JB fan.. )

there will be more chaps to come. hope you like

and is there any suggestions how Gwen and Owen should find out? Gwen willl soooo freak out giggggggles... oh like you alll care..


	9. Chapter 9

Laughing the three of them fell on the couch, Jack grabbed the two of them and brought them towards to him. He then smiled wickedly as he spoke teasingly "Come Kiddies, Give Daddy a kiss" Tosh and Ianto looked at each other . Ianto grinned "Naw, we'd rather kiss each other. right Tosh.." Tosh giggled at this and she put her arms around Ianto's neck "ight Spanky,"

They kissed and groped each other playfully . Jack sat back on the couch and watched them for a few minutes. Then he playfully reached up to pinch them both on the ass. Ianto, use to his captain and his ways, had managed to slip out of the way , but Tosh wasn't so lucky .Jack managed to pinch her. Tosh squealed as she stood up and rubbed her ass where Jack had pinched her. "Oww. Now that hurt. I should make you kiss it better there Harkness. " She glared at him.

Jack , as he winked mischiefly at Ianto, got up and started to chase Tosh playfully around the hub . "If you insist. Lift up your skirt Sato..." Ianto couldn't help but laugh as he watched this. " Tosh, you shouldn't have said that, now you're in for it. you know he'll do it." Tosh squealed in delight as Jack caught her with gentle ease as he drew her close.. He then put his hand up her skirt. Jack had just gotten his finger inside her underwear and was nuzzling her neck playfully, when the three heard the cog door annoucing the arrival of Owen and Gwen. Ianto noticed Gwen was giggling at something Owen was saying. So in to each other, they didn't even noticed their team mates.

Ianto walked over quickly and greeting them, giving Jack and Tosh time to adjust them selfs. "Gwen, Owen... Good morning, Coffee?" He flashed them his brightest warmest smile. Gwen smiled warmly. "Ta Ianto, coffee would be grand." Owen as usual was his snarky self and gave a nod. Ianto rolled his eyes as he heard this. "Chatty isn't he, Don't know how Gwen gets a word in." Jack whispered teasingly in Tosh's ears. Tosh giggled as she swatted his arm. "Behive you." Jack rubbed his arm in mock pain "Ow, now that hurt... Ianto , did you see that? She hit me."

Ianto kept a straight face as he handed the freshly filled coffee cups to his team mate" Don;t make me give you two a time out." He had just put Tosh's cup down on her desk, and had handed Jack his cup. Jack pouted "Yeah , well she started it." to which Tosh retorted "Ladies do not start fights.. But we can sure finsh them." Jack laughed ' females never fight fair." Tosh threw a crumbled up wad of paper,"I"ll show you if they fight fair or not.." Jack ducked as the piece of paper flew past him and landed in Owen's coffee. Some of the hot coffee splashed up and landed on him. With a scowl he headed to the medical bay, muttering to himself . Gwen followed him as she drank from her own cup, claiming she had some paper work for him to sign. Leaving the three alone in the main part of the Hub.

Ianto smiled to himself as Jack pouted prettily over his cup as he took a sip." MMMMM hot and strong just the way I like my men. "Jack then went over to Tosh's station and leaned over as he whispered breathlessly in her ear. " That goes for my women too."

ok weird spot but there will be more,,,

i do have a idea how the two dopes find out... but i am open to suggestions

enjoy,,,,,,,


	10. Chapter 10

Ianto smiled to himself as Jack pouted prettily over his cup as he took a sip." MMMMM hot and strong just the way I like my men. "Jack then went over to Tosh's station and leaned over as he whispered " That goes for my women too."

A few nights later, At a local eatery Jack and Tosh were sitting in a posh booth , eating and laughing . Jack poured some red wine in Tosh's glass then in to his own. She smiled as she picked her glass up and took a sip. Jack leaned closer and gently kissed her cheek. "You look so gorgeous tonight Ms Sato."

She blushed prettily as she looked around the resturant. Jack had brought her to the finest french resturant in Cardif. For the last few months they and Jack's boyfriend,Tosh's best friend, Ianto Jones, become a threesome. The three often spent nights together, enjoying spending time together both in and out of the bedroom.

Tonight, it was just the two of them, Ianto had a family dinner at his sister's. So Jack had asked Tosh if she would like to go to dinner with him. She had agreed, Ianto had told them he would join them later at Tosh's for their verson of a nightcap. Both Jack and Tosh had agree to this.

Jack and Tosh spent the next hour eating, chatting and dancing. As they sat at the table ,Tosh spoke"Hope Ianto is having fun at his sister's ." Jack nodded as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Yeah me too. He loves spending time with them. If he's happy then that make me happy." Tosh smiled and then looked at him "How come you didn't go with him?" Jack shrugged." I was gonna go but then we decided he'd go alone, and I would take you out. Then he'd join us afterwords." Jack then took one last ship of his wine "So, You ready to go home, M'lady?" Tosh nodded as she rose " Your place or mine?"

Grinning, Jack rose and extended his hand as he teased her. "Yours, of course. I hear the robes there are gorgeous. So is the owner. ."Laughing, Tosh took hold of Jack's hand and together they walked out of the resturant. Jack then texted Ianto to tell him they would meet him at Tosh's.

A short time later , they were at Tosh's flat. Once inside Tosh closed the door as Jack gently pinned her to the door and begain kissing her. Tosh, then between kisses, lead the way to her bedroom where they shed their clothes and sank down on Tosh's bed. They kissed and caressed each other , just pleasuring each other sexually.

At one point Tosh lay on top of Jack on her back, his arms held her close,and gently. She sighed as his hands cupped her breasts, caressing them. Soon Jack fell asleep and Tosh then laid beside him with her head on his bare chest, watching him slumber. She then put her arms around the sleeping captain as he nestled in her arms. Tosh sighed as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Ok heres this chap done... sorry took so long..( don't worry Ianto will get some private time with his captain)

again gwen and owen have to find out.. am working on a idea on how gwen finds out...

ohh and i am open to suggestions for future chaps..


	11. Chapter 11

At one point Tosh lay on top of Jack on her back, his arms held her close,and gently. She sighed as his hands cupped her breasts. Soon Jack fell asleep and Tosh laid beside him, watching him slumber. She then put her arms around the sleeping Captain as he nestled in her arms. Tosh sighed as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

This next bit is in Jack's Pov.

Several hours later, I opened my eyes . I smiled to myself as I felt a pair of arms around me. As I settled my self in the arms , I suddenly noticed that the form wasn't female. The body was that of a man. But my body knew that body , my body had been held by this body's arms often. I had been made love to by the body that now held me. I had lain naked in these arms meny times before .

I turned my head to look at the young naked man who lay beside me. Smiling, I lovingly stroked his bare arm. I whispered softly as I gently kissed the sleeping man's cheek."Ianto." I watched as he then opened his eyes to look at me. Ianto smiled at me sleepily as he spoke."Hi." I then turned to face him and gathered my beautiful Welsh lover close "Well... hello there ,when did you sneak in?" Ianto smiled as I nuzzled his throat" A couple of hours ago, Why? Did you and Tosh miss me, my captain?"

I chuckled at this as I gave Ianto a kiss on the lips."Yep." I looked around the room and noticed that Tosh wasn't in the bed with us. "Where is our Little mistress?" Ianto smiled as he settled him self in my arms. " Sound asleep on her couch. Think she wanted to give us a little private time" I frowned at this. " She didn't have to do that. We should go get her for a little more..." Ianto stopped me from getting up and silenced me with a kiss. I moaned in pleasure as I felt his tongue exploring my mouth. I sighed contently "Ianto."

He then straddled me and begain running his hands over my naked chest . I groaned as he tweeked my nipples playfully. He whispered just as playful." Not so fast there my captain. You Sir are not going any where, not yet any way, you are mine." I grinned as I cocked my eyebrow " Oh really now? And just what are you gonna do with me, Jones, Ianto Jones." Ianto laughed as he eased him self on to my cock ( this caused me to moan in pleasure.)

Ianto sighed breathlessly in my ear, tickling it deliciously, as he spoke. "That is for me to know SIR, and you to soon find out." He then leaned forward then kissed me tenderly. Ianto then begain to ride me as I moaned "Quit calling me Sir.". Soon we came together in one glorious wave. We then cuddled and continued to pleasured each other for the rest of the evening. We soon fell asleep in each others arms.

A few hours later, I was sitting at my desk in the Torchwood Hub , sipping the fresh cup of coffee that I now held in my hand. I was daydreaming about the young man who had just brought me the cup, Ianto. He had kissed me and then left my office to head down to the archives.

I leaned back in my chair and smiled to myself as my thoughts started getting quite dirty as they often did when i thought of my pretty little Welsh man. Just then I heard a female voice entered my thoughts.

" Hey, Jack, I brought ice cream... want some? Its your favorite..." I grinned as a mini skirted Tosh entered the office with a small tub of ice cream and a spoon . "MMMM chocolate? whats the big occasion, Ms Sato.."

Tosh smiled as she came over to sit on my desk in front of me as she licked the spoon. "No reason, I had a craving for some ice cream this morning. So I bought some on my way in to work, and thought you might like some." She then took another spoonful and held the spoon to my mouth as she spoke playfully. " Come on Jackie,Open for mistress. Whose a good boy." She ran her free hand through my hair."Thats a good boy, Open wide for Mistress.."

Chuckling, I opened my mouth and ate the ice cream. As l did, some of the ice cream dripped on Tosh's bare thigh. I gently stopped her from wiping it off." I spoke ,my eyes twinkling with mischief."Allow me , my mistress.." leaning down , I then proceed to lick the Ice cream from Tosh's thigh. I felt Tosh shuddered in pleasure as my tongue as well as my hands, caressed her thigh . I then spoke playfuly as my tongue continued its journey to her inner thigh. "MMMMm Ice Cream ala Tosh."

ok who should walk in here? Owen or Gwen... am thinking Owen who then runs off to tell Ianto...

what say you...


End file.
